You Belong With Me Songfic
by VolturiVampire
Summary: Just a little sonfic to "You Belong With Me" byt Taylor Swift. Enjoy!


**I have always liked this song, and I loved to video, so I decided to write a songfic to it. Hope you enjoy!**

**~VolturiVampire**

You Belong With Me

Taylor Swift

Bella POV

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going on about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

I tried to keep my eyes on my Trig book, but I couldn't help but notice my neighbor, Edward Masen – also my secret crush - , pacing around in his room on his phone. Talking to his girlfriend, Tanya Denali, I supposed. He looked pretty upset and kept running his fingers through his hair, which meant he was nervous. He hung up and I wrote in my notebook, _you okay? _He smiled his crooked smile and wrote back, _Tired of drama. _Poor guy, I don't see why he thinks he has to be with her, she doesn't at all, me on the other hand… I wrote back, _Sorry :(. _He shrugged.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do. _

I continued to write _I Love you_ but when I looked up he had closed his blinds. I held up the paper sadly.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the belchers, dreaming bought the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, was here the whole time. _

I continued to study, but got bored and started to dance around my room to my favorite song, trying on various outfits. When the chorus came around, I picked up a hairbrush and started to sing.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me. _

I was so into the song that I didn't notice Edward poke his head through his blinds and start to laugh.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it's supposed to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, isn't this easy?_

The next day, I sat on the bench outside my house waiting for the bus to pick me up, reading my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. Edward walked out of his house and sat next to me.

"What's up? I saw you dancing in your room yesterday," He said and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I blushed, but smiled,

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that,"

"No, no, you were actually very good, a great entertainer." We both laughed and he talked about what had happened last night between him and Tanya. I just sat and listened. It was easy, talking to him, nothing to it. But, as he explained later, he really couldn't talk like this with Tanya at all, because she has to take everything so personally.

_And you got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, you say you're fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

Soon after, Tanya came riding up in her red convertible.

"See you at school, Bells; you'll be at the game, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in the band, remember?" He laughed and walked over to the car, leaving me there. Was it just me, or did I imagine the jealous look on Tanya's face? He jumped in the passenger's seat and waved at me. I waved shyly back. She looked slyly at me then pulled him in for a kiss. I looked away so she couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

_She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the belchers, dreaming bought the day that you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

Later at the football game, with Tanya leading the cheer team and me playing my clarinet with the band in my dorky band uniform, we both watched the game. Emmett Cullen passed the ball to Edward, and he ran with it, all the way to the end zone to score the winning touchdown.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't see, you belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back-door, all this time, how could you not know, baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. _

The team rushed over to Edward and carried him off the field, the crowd cheering the whole time. My eyes were drawn to Tanya, though, even from the band seats, I could see clearly that she was flirting with Emmett. I starred in shock. Edward came over smiling, but his smile immediately disappeared when he saw Tanya with Emmett. I could hear him yell,

"What's this?" Tanya just stood there, her arms around Emmett,

"None of your business!"

"Fine," Edward said and walked off. I rolled my eyes, Tanya was Tanya.

_Oh, I remember you, driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bought to cry, I know your favorite songs, and you tell me bought your dreams, think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

Later, on Friday, was the prom, according to the gossip at school, Edward and Tanya had made up, to my dismay. I sat on my bed studying, trying, but not succeeding, to ignore how handsome Edward looked in his suit for the prom. He sat at his desk and wrote, _Are you coming tonight? _I picked up my notebook and wrote, _No, studying. _He sighed and wrote back, _Wish you were! _He smiled a little and I laughed. I almost, wish I was too, but I didn't. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of his room.

I moved some of my books to reveal the note I wrote to him earlier, but never showed him. The words _I love you _stood out on the page. I sighed. What did he see in Tanya, anyway?

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. _

Edward POV

The prom was so boring. I wished that Bella would have come; she would have made it a lot more fun. I had tucked the note I wrote to her in my pocket, just in case. I leaned against the wall, watching my girlfriend Tanya dance with my football buddy, Emmett, in just a friendly dance, she had said.

The crowd started to part for some unknown reason, so I stood to see what the problem was.

Bella POV

Ugh! Everyone was looking at me. I hated being the center of attention. Why did I choose to come here again? Oh yeah, Edward wanted me to. I had found an old dress that I had in the back of my closet and decided I had studied enough, so I changed into the dress, used my new contacts instead of my dorky glasses and asked my friend Alice if she could do my makeup and hair. I knew she couldn't say no to that, she always enjoyed the chance to dress me up.

And now, I was here at the prom, my note to Edward clutched tightly in my hand. I searched the crowd looking for my bronze-haired crush, but I didn't find him. I sighed, maybe he was off dancing with Tanya, and should I really give him the note? Yes, I would.

Edward POV

I finally caught sight of what was causing all the excitement. Bella Swan, my neighbor for years, had come to the prom. And she looked magnificent. Wearing a white, strapless gown, her dark hair was down, and flowing past her shoulders, and she had finally wore her contacts, showing off her beautiful brown eyes. I was in awe.

I pushed past the crowd to meet her, and she caught sight of me and waved. I waved back, smiling at her. Just then, someone grabbed me by my sleeve. Tanya.

"Hey there, Eddie. I'm done with my dance with Emmett so now I can dance with you! Did I tell you that you look smoking hot in that tux?" She said and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled back,

"Yes, you did. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I said pulling away. I guess Tanya had finally seen Bella, because a look of pure hatred spread across her face.

"What is that nerd doing here?"

"She's not a nerd, Tanya." I said and walked towards Bella.

"Stop!" Tanya called, but I didn't listen.

_Standing by and waiting at your back-door, all this time, how could you not know, baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._

Bella blushed and looked down when I finally reached her through the crowd.

"You look, wow." I said, she laughed.

"Edward I need to tell you something." She said and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She unfolded it and I slowly read the words. _I love you. _The fact slowly sank in and I stared at her in shock.

_You belong with me, you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?_

"Edward, uh, are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I have something I need to tell you too." I said and pulled my note out of my pocket, unfolded it and held it out for her to read the words.

"_I love you,_" She mouthed and smiled. Threw the note on the floor, and pulled her close for a dance.

"Eddie, what are you doing? Eddie! Ugh, Emmett!" Tanya yelled behind us, but I didn't care, I didn't love her, not one bit. I loved Bella. I bent my head down and pulled her in for a kiss.

_You belong with me._


End file.
